


En descendant la Seine

by PuriKuma



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes shine brighter than the City of Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En descendant la Seine

Today, in the City of Light, two women had come to meet. Two pair of heels clacked as the gentle glow of the full moon's reflection in the Seine lit up their path.

To one of them, it was quite familiar. She had the luck to be able to see this every single days.

But to the other, it was a sight so beautiful it felt unreal. It was a fascination that would surely put most tourists' to shame... for that lady had little knowledge of that world.

That amazement had something adorable to it, but that wonderful silence was soon broken. The taller woman gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her attention away from the moonlit river.

"I'm sorry that photoshoot took so long. I know you really wanted us to dine at that fancy place..."

She looked up from the river to turn toward the other. For a second, she stayed silent, lost in contemplation in those glimmering violet eyes as she had been lost in the contemplation of the river.

"Please, do not be."

The smaller woman slid her hands up the other's arms, her long lashed eyelids closing as a comptent smile graced her features.

"Seeing you shine in what you do the best is worth all the dinners in the world. Not even I should interfere with your dream."

She tightened her embrace on her companion, and left a quick kiss to her lips before she added in a whisper:

"How about cup noodles for tonight?"

"You're the best, Towacchi."

 


End file.
